Shoebox
by kwondami
Summary: Footprints and the beaten paths, we leave here in shoe boxes. HunHan and Kaisoo short stories.


**A/N:**

Setelah beberapa bulan gak nulis akhirnya saya bawa cerita pendek ini. FF ini terinsprirasi dari album Epik High yang terbaru: Shoebox. _An awesome and worth to wait._ Album yang sangat bagus di tengah lagu-lagu kpop yang makin minim makna. Udah minim makna, eh disajikannya dengan konsep yang itu-itu lagi dan ngebosenin.

Album shoebox ini membuktikan kalau kemampuan Tablo sebagai pemusik dan penulis lagi emang gak diragukan lagi. Lirik-liriknya sangat _poetic_, mengambil tema yang gak umum, kadang nyeleneh, tapi tepat sasaran.

Dan ujung-ujungnya saya pasti gatel pengen nulis kalau dengerin lagu-lagu Epik High.

_Go listen if you haven't! I bet you won't regret :_)

O iya, meskipun pendek, baca FF ini pelan-pelan supaya dapet feelnya.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Standard disclaimer applied. I do not own the cast, all casts belong to themselves, but the story is mine. Non profit taken.

**Casts:** [I] HunHan, [II] Kaisoo

**Genre:** Romance, family, poetry

**Rating:** T

* * *

**[ I ]**

Inspired:

**Encore – Epik High**

_"—__My life itself is poetry__…__"_

.

.

.

Luhan begitu sederhana, begitu standar, begitu tidak spesial. Namun apa yang terlihat biasa tentangnya di mata orang lain, begitu luar biasa di mataku.

Dia kuat tapi rapuh, ceria namun senang menyendiri, keras kepala tapi mudah tersentuh. Sifat-sifatnya yang kontradiktif seperti kepingan puzzle yang harus aku selesaikan demi bisa memahaminya utuh.

Jika harus kususun satu persatu kepingan puzzle itu dari seribu keping yang terserak, maka aku tak akan keberatan. Bahkan jika beberapa kepingnya Luhan sembunyikan jauh di lubuk hatinya.

Aku tidak keberatan kalau harus menyelam, menggali, bahkan mendaki.

Lalu akan kususun setiap bagian itu sampai menjadi kesatuan. Karena aku mencintainya.

.

.

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, aku duduk di sudut bar, menikmati cocktail yang terasa masam.

Luhan menerawang kepada udara sebelum sebuah kalimat sedih keluar dari bibirnya. Seperti malam-malam lalu, denting gitar mengawalinya sebelum setiap bait puisi dilantunkan. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, aku terpaku. Mencoba menerka makna dari setiap bahasa tubuhnya di panggung. Mencoba memahami setiap makna dari setiap tepuk tangan.

Namun aku tak mampu.

Aku hanya Oh Sehun. Sosok praktis dan taktis yang selamanya kesulitan menemukan keping terakhir dalam diri Luhan. Sampai sosok itu turun panggung, aku hanya bisa tercenung, tak mengerti.

Luhan benar. Kami berdua seumpama alien dan makhluk bumi.

.

.

Luhan menyukai puisi. Aku tidak.

Luhan begitu sederhana, sedangkan aku sempurna.

Ini yang membuat garis takdir kami sulit bersinggungan. Sekeras apa pun aku berusaha dengan datang setiap hari demi memahami setiap bait puisi yang Luhan bacakan.

"Kau keras kepala, sensitif, penyendiri, dan rumit."

"Kau tampan, kaya, hidupmu sempurna sekaligus membosankan."

"Kenapa kau begitu menyukai puisi?"

"Kenapa kau punya segalanya?"

"Aku tidak pernah meminta semua yang kumiliki."

"Karena dengan puisi aku bisa menyampaikan makna tanpa harus menjelaskan."

Aku terdiam. Kalau begitu, adakah bait puisi yang bisa memaknai perasaan ini?

Manik mata Luhan berpendar sedih. Ia lalu berbisik lewat suaranya. "Sehun-ah, kita begitu berbeda…"

.

.

Kami berbicara dalam bahasa yang berbeda.

Luhan berbahasa puisi dan aku bahasa monokromatik yang tidak seru dan membosankan.

Luhan adalah pencinta ide-ide, kebebasan, dan dinamitas.

Aku adalah definisi dari rigid, keterkekangan, dan stagnansi.

.

.

Namun kami saling mencintai.

Setiap kali aku tenggelam dalam kedalaman bola mata Luhan, anganku mengembara pada ke mana aku harus mencari kepingan puzzle terakhir. Setiap aku memeluknya, timbul ketakutan jika suatu hari dia akan menagih kepingan puzzle terakhir yang masih belum kutemukan. Kepingan terakhir yang membuatku gagal memahaminya secara utuh. Kekhawatiran jika Luhan akan meninggalkanku.

"Kau adalah kepingan yang terakhir itu Sehun," bisiknya pada malam ketika napas kami bersatu, "kau adalah inspirasi dari semua puisi."

Terjawablah pertanyaanku selama ini. Telah jauh aku mencari namun ternyata itu berada begitu dekat hingga tak nampak mata.

Kami memang berbeda.

Seperti tepian sebuah puzzle, bentuknya harus berbeda agar satu bagian bisa melengkapi bagian lainnya.

Dengan jarinya yang halus, Luhan menyentuh tempat di mana hatiku berada. Kepingan terakhir itu ada padaku. Aku adalah penyempurna.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matanya terpejam, membayangkan sosok manis itu berdiri di depan pintu. Menyambutnya dengan senyum paling indah yang pernah ia lihat seumur hidupnya. Memberinya kecupan selamat datang, dan jemarinya yang cantik akan berbaik hati mengendurkan simpul dasi di leher.

Tiga tahun lelah membayangkan, ribuan mil jarak membentang; angan-angan itu akhirnya menjadi nyata.

Karena hari ini Jongin akan pulang.

**[ II ]**

Inspired:

**Shoebox – Epik High**

"—_Baby, I'm comin' home.  
Just wait, I'll be at your door soon.__…__"_

_._

_._

_._

Rumah dan pulang.

Dua kata ini meringkuk di dalam sudut hatinya. Menunggu dengan sabar untuk ditarik keluar, menanti untuk diwujudkan.

Jongin meremas gagang besi koper hitam di genggaman. Benda yang selama ini menemaninya dalam setiap perjalanan. Benda yang nyaris menjadi 'rumahnya' karena semua yang ia butuhkan ada di dalamnya. Semua terlipat rapi atau dijejalkan dalam tub-tub kecil transparan. Sayangnya, Jongin tidak bisa mengemas kehangatan dan kenyamanan rumah ke dalam tub-tub kecil itu.

Angin dingin meniup tengkuk. Bias lampu pesawat yang baru lepas landas menjadi latar belakang langkah kakinya yang berderap pasti. Ingin rasanya mempercepat langkah untuk meraih kehangatan yang ia damba, namun Jongin masih harus mengangguk takzim setiap kali ada orang yang berhenti menyapa. Beberapa memberinya hormat, beberapa yang lain tersenyum tulus ke arahnya.

Ketika seseorang berhenti menghadangnya, Jongin tersenyum lalu berkata tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kuberikan kursi kemudi padamu." Suara Jongin terdengar nyaris seperti bisikan karena beradu dengan gaung mesin pesawat.

"Kau yakin tak menyesal?"

Tubuh Jongin berbalik menghadap sahabatnya. "Satu-satunya penyesalanku adalah karena terlalu lama berada di udara."

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu memberi hormat pada sosok pekerja keras itu. "Kalau begitu kuucapkan selamat beristirahat, Kapten Kim."

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Jongin terhenyak dari lamunan. Mobil kantor yang ditumpanginya telah berhenti di halaman sebuah rumah. Jendela yang terang menunjukkan si penghuni belum terlelap. Bahkan dari dalam mobil, Jongin bisa merasakan rasa hangat yang terpancar, tepat menyentuh hatinya.

Sejenak ia ingin segera membuka kenop pintu lalu menghambur ke terasnya, namun jemarinya urung bergerak.

"Ada apa Tuan?"

"Boleh kuminta sesuatu?"

Sang supir melongokkan kepalanya ke belakang tak mengerti. "Ya?"

"Tolong antarkan aku ke suatu tempat."

"Bukankah kita sudah sampai di rumah anda?"

Jongin menggeleng, "…aku merasa ini masih terlalu dini untuk pulang."

.

.

Chen menyulut rokoknya sedangkan pria yang menjadi penumpangnya tengah menerawang jauh ke arah laut.

Angin laut yang dingin menampar mereka berdua, membuat menggigigil.

"Apa Anda sudah berkeluarga?" tanya Jongin memecah hening.

Chen menggeleng ragu. "Saya belum menikah."

"Aku punya seorang istri dan seorang puteri yang amat cantik," ucap Jongin lagi tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada cakrawala yang gelap. "Ketika aku meninggalkannya, dia bahkan belum bisa mengeja. Sekarang dia pasti sudah bisa mengacaukan seisi rumah." Jongin tersenyum kecil di akhir kalimat.

Chen mematikan rokoknya. Dia menatap penasaran pada pria di sampingnya. Wajah penumpangnya mungkin sekitar awal tiga puluhan dengan kerutan lelah yang tercetak samar di sekitar mata.

"Anda pasti sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan keluarga anda," katanya pengertian. Mengingat profesi yang dijalani penumpangnya pasti mengharuskannya berjauhan dari rumah.

"…bagaimana jika mereka mulai melupakanku?" suara Jongin terdengar ketakutan. Bagaimana jika keluarga kecilnya tak lagi menganggapnya penting karena telah terbiasa tanpa keberadaannya di rumah?

"Anda telah bekerja keras untuk keluarga anda. Apakah hal seperti itu mungkin terjadi?"

Jongin menoleh.

"Mereka pasti sangat menantikan kedatangan anda. Istri Anda pasti tak sabar untuk memasak masakan kesukaan Anda setelah selama ini tidak ada alasan baginya untuk melakukannya. Puteri Anda pasti sudah cerewet menanyakan di mana Anda berada. Anda tentunya tidak ingin membuat mereka menunggu lebih lama."

Jongin tergugu.

"Sekarang izinkan saya untuk mengantar Anda pulang.

.

.

.

…bukankah pulang ke rumah adalah hal yang paling anda nantikan selama hidup Anda?"

.

.

Jongin memutar kunci dengan gerakan nyaris sesenyap angin. Gelap seketika menyambut. Sudah larut malam sehingga dapat dipastikan penghuni rumah telah terlelap.

Ia melepas sepatunya lalu menyimpannya hati-hati di dalam kotak.

Lantai yang dingin membuatnya menggigil ketika melangkah hati-hati menuju kamar. Jantungnya berdegup cepat saat melihat sosok yang ia rindukan meringkuk sambil berpelukan.

Hantaman emosi membuat matanya terasa panas.

Diletakannya boneka beruang mungil untuk puterinya di sudut tempat tidur. Tidak ingin Kyungsoo dan puteri kecil mereka terjaga, Jongin berbaring pelan-pelan untuk memeluk keduanya.

Rasa haru menyengat membuat perasaannya ngilu. Ngilu akan perasaan bersalah karena telah meniggalkan mereka begitu lama. Meskipun setiap keringat yang ia teteskan semata-mata merupakan bentuk kecintaan Jongin untuk keduanya.

Perlahan Jongin turut memejamkan mata. Dalam setiap tarikan napas, dikemasnya semua rasa bersalah seperti menyimpan sepatu usang ke dalam kotak.

Karena mulai esok dan seterusnya, Jongin akan berada di sana. Sebagai orang pertama yang akan Kyungsoo lihat ketika ia membuka mata.

_Footprints and the beaten paths.  
We leave here in shoeboxes._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"J-Jongin?"

"Aku pulang, sayang…"

"Appa~"

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**A/N:**

Cerita kedua juga terinspirasi dari cerpen Dewi Lestari yang judulnya Tidur (kalau gak salah) soalnya saya gak punya novelnya xD.

Terima kasih untuk **tidak** memfavoritkan cerita ini kalau sekiranya males review. :))

Please leave your thoughts in review box.

No sequel, thank you.

Love,

Dami

Ditulis dalam cuaca hujan lebat.


End file.
